


[podfic] and me here on the ground

by Ande



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, First Dates, M/M, Magic, Sigils, Walking Trees, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Ande
Summary: Frank's worked hard to build a life for himself in the city of Jersey, where dragons swoop and dive over the river, and every day is divided by the ringing of the city bells. He knows the streets of the city like he knows the the tattoos on the backs of his hands, and he's content with what he has: a job as a bike courier, friends who love to give him shit, and a crush on a professor of art history at the local university.
But he's also got a secret—one he's been running from for a long time. But all it takes is one delivery to a mysterious, quite-probably-magical bookshop to show Frank that there are some things you can’t outrun. Especially since he’s finally found a place that he doesn’t want to leave.





	[podfic] and me here on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and me here on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944242) by [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/pseuds/ohnoktcsk). 



> I fell utterly in love with this story from the moment it was posted and, I'll be honest, my first thought was _how can I bribe argentumlupine to podfic this?_ But the more I read it (and I read it A LOT because I want to live in this magical world ktc has created) the more I started hearing it in my own voice. Every year since at big bang time I'd say I was recording this and every year I chickened out. This year I finally made it!
> 
> I owe many people thanks: To ktc for permission to record and writing a story that WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. To my compliment creator aethel who inspired me to keep going when imposter syndrome threatened to make me crash and burn. To my darling friend and roomie akaminechan who kept me on task in the gentlest but most insistent of ways. To my twitter cheering section who boosted me to the finish line. I love you all.
> 
> Dedicated to argentumlupine, my podfic inspiration, who never doubted I could record longfic.

Cover Art by aethel.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Part 1  Part 2 

## Length

03:18:19 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

mp3 : 
  * [Part 1](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/amhotg/amhotg1mp3.zip) (83.1 MB) | [Part 2](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/amhotg/amhotg2mp3.zip) (102.4 MB)
  * [both parts](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/amhotg/amhotgmp3.zip) (185.5 MB) 
m4b : 
  * [Part 1](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/amhotg/amhotg1m4b.zip) (42.6 MB) | [Part 2](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/amhotg/amhotg2m4b.zip) (52.3 MB)
  * [both parts](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/amhotg/amhotgm4b.zip) (94.9 MB) 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So thrilled to have the talented Aethel as my compliment creator! Knowing that her amazing cover art was waiting for me really kept me going as I was battling to finish. I can't begin to tell you how much it inspired me!
> 
>  
> 
> [podfic covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067814)  
> [collage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067940)


End file.
